A Rival Agent Match with Bare Paws
by chosenone1994
Summary: In this AU, Dennis had officially given up being evil and wants Perry to settle their long rivalry in a friendly matter. He challenges him to a fight in the sewers, this time as friends. Can Perry defeat Dennis without any carrots involved? Rated K-plus for obvious fight scene. The agents talk in this story, and takes place after "OWCA Files".


**Thanks to celebi4ever for beta-reading, and for making and suggesting changes for this story. Check out their stories, some of them I've read are exceptionally good.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters in this story belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

 _ **A Rival Agent Match with Bare Paws**_

In one of Danville's underground sewers, a teal platypus and a white rabbit were engaged in a great paw-to-paw fight between each other. They had been rivals since their training days, and their animosity had only deepened when they moved to opposite sides of the good-evil spectrum.

For a time, Dennis the Rabbit deserted OWCA for a life of evil and greed, but he changed his ways after being arrested the second time while attempting to assist Perry's nemesis. He undertook a long, non-stop rehabilitation procedure that involved keeping order between prison inmates, helping officers arrest escapees, and assisting in community service to help other animals lead better lives. He was eventually granted freedom and vowed never to fight for evil again.

Perry the Platypus was one of the agency's elite agents who thwarted the schemes of evildoers time and time again. The way he had accomplished many feats and missions without failure made Dennis feel jealous and thus strode to keep up with Perry for top agent. Back then in sparring matches, Dennis always came out on top. Now, Perry came out victorious, though Dennis always put up a fight. Perry had to resort to carrots that day he tried to infiltrate the Flynn-Fletcher house. However, they'd never had a battle where one clearly outmatched the other.

Now, just like those matches, they were locked in a close match. Due to Perry's commitment to training, he was actually close to winning against Dennis. After a few moments, Perry kicked Dennis' leg away and landed an uppercut on the rabbit's jaw, sending him flying through the air. He landed roughly on his stomach.

Perry smirked, taunting Dennis with a wave of his hand. Dennis stood up, a matching smirk on his face, and unleashed a flurry of kicks that Perry blocked. Finally, one kick broke his guard, leaving him open.

Dennis took advantage of Perry's surprise, unleashing a roundhouse kick to his rival's face. Perry's back smashed into a wall, but he shook off the attack with ease.

"Are you enjoying our fight so far?" Perry asked, throwing a punch that Dennis dodged without any trouble.

"Yes, yes, I am. For once, I won't be distracted by carrots!" the rabbit said as he attempted to kick Perry in the face, but he evaded it. The two laughed about the remark, knowing that Dennis' defeats from Perry happened when they were enemies. The rabbit's obsession with carrots bit him hard in those evil schemes.

Dennis chatted while they exchanged more punches and kicks. "My time in the OWCA-traz prison helped me control my carrot-eating habits, so that it no longer distracts me in fights. Kudos for not relying on a carrot for a victory this time."

"Thanks," said Perry. "I knew that when you came out of prison, I would look forward to fighting you fair and square without any gimmicks whatsoever."

Perry blocked a punch with his tail, stopping the fight for a moment. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Perry, even after all we've been through as enemies," Dennis replied.

They paused to catch their breath. "You're welcome," Perry said.

Dennis dropped into a fighting stance, a cocky grin on his face. "But we're not done fighting yet! Think you can still beat me fairly like you promised?"

"Famous last words," Perry shot back, also smiling while he prepared for Dennis' next move. For a few minutes, the rivals exchanged blow after blow, waiting for the opponent to become fatigued.

After some time had passed, Perry and Dennis were pausing more frequently to catch their breath, so they needed to wrap it up. They steadied themselves for one last attack.

Breathing heavily, Dennis launched himself at Perry with his leg outstretched.

Critical mistake.

Perry ducked out of the way and tackled Dennis from the side. "Sweet dreams, Dennis!" he exclaimed. He delivered one final spinning kick to one of the sides of Dennis' face, sending him reeling toward the ground, landing hard on his back.

Perry had won without the need to use a single carrot!

Moments later, Dennis regained consciousness and struggled to get up. Perry helped him stand, sharing a smile, acquiring a newfound respect for each other. They walked out of the sewer, reflecting on the friendly match.

"Man, I almost had you that time!" Dennis said, slightly disappointed. He grinned anyway. "You sent me right into next Easter with that knockout! That was the best kick I've ever seen from you. No doubt we're a lot stronger now!"

"Thanks. You really did your best as well. I had a thrill of going toe-to-toe with you in a friendly spar", Perry admitted.

They stopped and shook hands with each other, gaining a lost respect that the two had not felt since their training days.

Perry's watch made beeping noises. It was time to return home. Before Perry could slide on his jetpack, Dennis grabbed his arm. "By the way, can I go home with you? There's a girl in your family that I really like seeing, and I want her to be my pet for a long time."

Perry nodded. "I don't see why not."

As they flew to the Flynn-Fletcher house, Dennis knew he was more than a friend to Perry. He was a family member.


End file.
